How To Rock Abuse
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Kacey is getting abused by her drunk father. When all seems lost,who will help her escape her father? T For abuse and other. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

How to rock a terrible secret.

SUMMARY: Kacey's been acting distant for a while. Zander and the rest of Gravity 5 are worried. What's wrong with Kacey? Rated T for abuse,sex and other. Rating may change.

* * *

Chapter one: (How To Rock a Beginning.)

'_Only You Can Be You,Only I can be me!' _I sang into my mic. I was part of a rocking band called 'Gravity 5'. It consists of me,Kacey Simon,and my closes friends,Stevie,Kevin,Nelson and Zander. Zander...he was cute.

But no matter how much I like him,I'm not aloud to date. '_His'_ rules.

''That rocked,guys!'' I said with a beam. Zander smiled warmly at me,and I felt my heart flutter.

''Hey,what time is it?'' I asked.

''8:50,Why?'' Stevie asked me. Uh-Oh. I was late!

''I gotta go!'' I my stuff,I ran towards the door.

''Wait!'' I heard Zander yell. I was already out the door,and I turned around to face him. His warm chocolate brown eyes,filled with worry and concern.

''That's the 3rd time you ran out on practice this week. Something wrong?'' He asked. I shook my head.

''N-No,nothing's wrong,Zander." I said,laughing nervously. He must of not have bought it. He raised his eyebrows at me.

''Kacey...''

''I'm serious,Zan!Nothing's wrong!'' I tried to reassure him.

Sighing,He took his hand in mine. I felt my cheeks warm.

''Listen Kacey. We're best friends,right?'' He asked. I nodded,looking into his eyes.

''So we can tell each other anything?'' I nodded again.

''So...just tell me what's wrong.''Zander said,looking into my eyes.

''I-I uh...''

_Beep!Beep!_

I sighed. ''I have to go.'' With that,I ran off.

-later-

I slid open my door,to see a dark house. Thankfully!

I tip-toed into upstairs,then-

The light flicked on.

Damn.

Just when I was so close!

''Kacey Marie Simon,Where the fuck have you been?'' A pissed-off voice slurred.

Oh _shit!_

''H-Hey dad!'' I said nervously.

SMACK!

I fell to the floor,holding my check,which was stinging in pain.

''You didn't answer my question,bitch!'' He yelled. His eyes,were bloodshot red,and when he pulled me by the collar of my shirt,I smelt the Beer on his breathe.

He was drunk. Again.

He slapped me again. ''Well!''

This was gonna be a_ long _night.

**End chapter 1!**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know it's crappy,but I'm not the best writer.**

This will be a ZACEY (Zander and Kacey) story. I request if you don't like this pairing,don't bother reading it.

I will ignore any flame or mean review. if you don't have anything nice to say,don't say it at all.

Review.

NO FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

-KACEY

I woke up with a terrible headache and a black eye.

Damn my dad.

I hate him so much.

I stumbled up off the floor and limped to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. And I sighed.

There was a big bruise on the side of my cheek,my nose has dried blood on it,and I had a black eye.

I checked the clock to see it was 8:49. I was going to a parade to perform with Gravity 5 at 9:00! Oh crap,this is just great! (insert sarcasm)

I grabbed my makeup box and began to put some on the bruises. Not perfect,but still good enough for no one to notice.

I went to my closet and pulled out a long sleeve purple sparky shirt,black tights,and black boots. I normally wear a dress but since I can't cover up ALL the bruises I have to wear pants,even if it's like 150 degrees outside. Luckily today was a little windy and cloudy,with a chance of raining so no one would have to wonder.

After putting on my clothes and grabbing my things I left out my room.

I tiptoed down the stairs to see my 'father' knocked out on the couch with beer bottles surrounding him. Hmph,what a drunk.

No wonder mom left him. I remember being about 7,when mom left. She said she would come back for me,but here I am 15 years old and she still hasn't shown up.

*FLASHBACK*

_''Kacey,sweetie?'' Mrs. Simon said to her 7-year old up and rubbing her eyes,Kacey sat up in bed._

_''What's wrong,mommy?'' She asked.  
_

_Her mother took a deep sigh. Kacey looked and saw a suitcase or 2 by the door. ''Where are you going mommy?'' She asked.  
_

_Her mother gave her a sad smile. ''I'm going away for awhile,sweetie. Your 'father' requested it.''  
_

_Kacey thought about it. Sometimes she would here her dad yelling and stuff breaking and her mother crying. It made her upset. Why couldn't they all be happy like a normal family was?  
_

_''I'll come back for you. Soon.'' With that Serena Simon kissed her daughter on the forehead and left.  
_

*End of Flashback*

That was the last time I saw my mother. As much as I hate my dad,I hate my mom for leaving me. She knew about his abusive ways,yet she still left me alone with the monster.

I silently open the door and creep out,shutting it softly.

With a sigh of relief,I rush out to meet the others.

-*XX*-

As I walk,the sky gets darker and it starts to drizzle. I don't care though. Let ANYTHING happen so I wouldn't have to go back to the hellhole I have to call home.

I walked for about 15 minuets. I guess my train of thought was slowing me down.

Finally,I'm in my bandroom with my friends.

Kevin and Nelson are playing Furious Birds or whatever it's called,Stevie was telling them to quiet down and Zander was playing a soft tune on the keyboard.

He noticed me,and smiled. His smile always seemed to brighten my day.

''Hey Kacey,we were just working on-'' He stopped his sentence and stared at me,looking at me with worried eyes. Again.

''What?'' I said,confused but happy at the attention he was giving me.

''Kacey,where did you get that bruise from?'' He said touching my cheek.

Oh crap. Seems like MakeUp can't cover everything.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait! I'm just super pissed off. STUPID VIACOM DECIDED TO BE SELFISH JERK-FACES AND TAKE AWAY NICK! SO NO MORE VICTORIOUS OR HOW TO ROCK FOR ME! :(**

**All they care about is the money anyways. From what I've heard.  
**

**Anyways,review and I'll try to update soon! :D  
**

**And sorry for the short chapter and any errors. My computer is being a butthole.  
**

**And NO FLAMES!  
**


	3. Author's note

**Bad news guys. I WILL probably not be updating in awhile. I'm going on a vacation with my family for about 3-4 weeks.(extra bonding time)**

**And I have school soon,AND I have more family drama. And a writer's block.**

**So sorry,but this is on hold until I recover,I come back,and until I find my cousin who ran away with her friends. My family is crazy**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**And remeber,Patience is a virtue. ;) (If I spelled it right.)**


End file.
